


He's Just Knot That Into You

by welcometothedarkside



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothedarkside/pseuds/welcometothedarkside
Summary: [the title doesn't really make sense, I just wanted it to be a pun lmfao.]If you're here I'm gonna assume you like this kinda thing, so I'm not gonna warn you. There's no plot or anything, it's just sex. Also, not like it really matters I guess, but Sadie doesn't exist (or at least she isn't mentioned) in this fic.





	1. Eat Me

Jared asks Jensen to take care of Harley while he goes away for a week in July.

"Harley doesn't like kennels," he shrugs, but they both know Harley has never even set one of his paws within one. Jared just feels bad leaving his dog with strangers, no matter how well they treat him. Jensen doesn't argue, he likes dogs and has grown up with a few. He knows how to take care of them, and Harley is a good boy. Doesn't make a mess, he doesn't bark, and he doesn't chew Jensen's shoes apart. Besides, Jensen's living by himself at the moment, so he doesn't mind the company. All his friends are gone on separate holidays or they've gone back home to their families, so it's not like there's much to do or anyone to hang out with. 

Jared leaves early Monday morning, and just barely remembers to actually leave the dog in Jensen's care. He hurries back and forth between the gate to Jensen's apartment and the cab, as he keeps forgetting things. First there's a list of what to do and not do. One bulletpoint reads "Do NOT feed Harley chocolate. That's bad!" and Jensen huffs. "You do know that I grew up with dogs right? Besides, this is common knowledge," he slips the list into his pocket while Jared shrugs him off and runs back to grab Harley's toys and his leash. As he hands everything off to Jensen he pats himself down and then nods happily. "There, you got it."

"Not the dog, I don't," Jensen snorts, and leans sideways to glance back at the cab, where Harley sits in the seat, wagging his tail. Jared curses silently to himself and runs back, calls Harley out and closes the door. "Now," he says, but he stills throws a glance over at Jensen to see if he's still missing something. Jensen laughs and crouches down to pat Harley's head. "You're fine. We'll be fine."

Jared's shoulders falls and there's a split second of relief and a look of gratitude, before he reaches into his pocket, pulls up his phone and sighs. "Aaand, I'm already late. Okay." He hurries to kiss the top of Harley's head as he gives his fur a ruffle, and as he gets back up he pulls Jensen into a hug, thanks him and pats him on the back before he runs back, gets into the cab and disappears down the street. Jensen and Harley looks at each other and Jensen comments on how "your daddy is really stressed today isn't he" before he turns and leads them back through the gate and into the apartment. "We're gonna have a fun week aren't we?"

 

* * *

 

 

The first few days it's like any other days. 

Because Harley's used to early morning jogs with Jared, Jensen tries his best to keep the same schedule, although he doesn't jog for as long. Instead they go to the park to throw some ball before going back. Jensen also makes sure to spoil Harley a bit, telling the dog how he needs to in order for Harley to like him better than he likes Jared.

"I'm your favorite, alright?" he mutters, and Harley yips happily in "agreement".

Come Wednesday, and things change in ways Jensen could never have predicted. He sits on the couch in his living room, watching some movie with Jessica Alba in it, when his dick hardens and gives a little twitch of interest. He rubs lazily over the bulge in his sweatpants (silently thanking himself for choosing such accessible clothing to wear earlier in the day) before pulling his cock out, giving it a few pulls. He spits in his hand and starts jerking himself off, watching Alba on screen in a tiny bikini and letting himself imagine freely. 

He decides it's been a while and pushes pants and boxers off in order to get better access. He uses one hand to lazily stroke his cock while the other tugs lightly at his balls. It's not an actual porn he's watching though, so eventually she gets dressed and there's other people on screen he doesn't really care about. He huffs and switches the TV off, and instead closes his eyes as he tries to relive the fantasies he'd built up while watching. As he starts going a bit harder and faster, there's a sudden and surprising lick at his inner thigh that pulls him out of his fantasy, and he jumps up into a sitting position from where he'd been laying on the couch. Harley's sitting by his feet beside the couch, panting and wagging his tail. Jensen flushes a bit and glances around, like someone is supposed to be there catching it. 

"The Hell?" he mutters, eyeing the dog beside him. "Can't you see I'm kinda busy?" 

The dog whines a bit and nudges his thigh, and Jensen's not sure what he wants. "You have food and you were just outside like an hour ago," he says. "Go mind your own business." 

Harley doesn't care that Jensen was in the middle of some "me-time" however, and before Jensen has time to register the dog licks at the head of his cock. Jensen gasps surprised and moves away in shock, but the dog doesn't move. Harley just stares at him, waiting.

Jensen has never in a million years thought about this, or wanted this to happen. He thinks it's fucked up and weird and he's surprised to find himself giving his cock another pull. _Wait, what?_

The third time Harley moves in to lick at him, Jensen doesn't move. He feels the warm, wet dog tongue swiping across the base of his dick, and he's frozen in place. When Jensen doesn't move away, Harley seemingly takes that as a sign that he can continue, and starts lapping at Jensen's cock and balls. As Jensen gives in and spreads his legs for Jared's dog, he's telling himself how fucked up and horrible this is, and he groans loudly. The soft tongue licks eagerly over his balls and he tips his head back against the back of the couch to enjoy the moment. He can tell Harley is slowly moving lower, and at first he's disappointed as he wants the dog to lick his cock (if he's not going to stop Harley he might as well let him go all the way right?), but when Harley nudges his nose against Jensen's crack and sniffs, Jensen bites his lip, scoots his ass out onto the very edge of the couch, and pulls his legs up.

He flushes as he thinks about the vulnerable position he's in, with his hands under his knees, keeping himself spread open for none other than a dog, and then Harley leans in and gives a long lick along Jensen's crack. Jensen arches a bit and whines, thinks about how good it is but how it isn't enough, and then he reaches down to spread his ass cheeks apart. Harley's tongue is already there, licking and making wet, sloppy noises, and it shouldn't be a turn-on but it is. The dog pushes its nose against Jensen's hole, sniffs and whines a bit before lapping at it. Jensen's so wet, the dog wetting his ass and pre-come oozing from his dick. 

"Goddamn, Harley," he pants, and the dog pulls back to look up at him interested. Jensen regrets it immediately and shakes his head. "No, boy, fuck, keep going." 

He doesn't think Harley understands, but to his credit he does as he's told and Jensen quickly wraps his hand around his cock. He doesn't know how long this will last, Harley might lose interest, so he quickly jerks himself off while the dog basically eats him out. Half a dozen jerks later and he spills all over his hand and shirt, and his feet drop to the ground.

As he comes down from his high, there's a moment of embarrassment and disgust and he pushes Harley away gently. "Enough, boy," he says, and the dog whines softly before laying down.

He grimaces a bit as he graps his pants and boxers and walk up the stairs to the bathroom. He desperately needs a shower.


	2. Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent events have made Jensen doubt his own sexual preferences, and he's also kind of judging himself. Things go further than last time.

After Wednesday, the week passes too slowly for Jensen's liking. He's hyper-aware of Harley all the time, when he's coming out of the shower and Harley's laying there waiting for him, in the mornings when he wakes up and Harley sleeps next to him... It's torture, Jensen's pretty sure. 

Because after that night, Jensen can't stop thinking about it. Come Friday, and it's the second morning he wakes up from a dream where he's being tongue-fucked by a dog. And it's also the second morning where he's been rock-hard and almost shot his load before he even gets to the touching himself part. 

Saturday morning he wakes up with Harley's snout in his neck. The dog whines and he groans in his sleep, blindely pushing Harley away. "I don't know what the time is," he mumbles into the pillow. "But I'm pretty sure it's too early for a walk." Harley doesn't stop though, and Jensen pushes up on his elbows, blinking sleepy eyes in the dog's direction. "Why?" he complains, and as if he understands, Harley nudges at Jensen's hip through the blankets. For a second, Jensen is confused, but when Harley whines again and tries to push the blanket down with his paw, Jensen understands.

And as if the disgust and self-hate after what happened Wednesday evening didn't happen, he kicked the blankets off and got on his knees.

The position alone is enough to make Jensen's dick harden slowly, and Harley leans in to sniff at him. The dog's head ducks under him and then he feels the big, wet tongue almost engulfing his cock, and he jerks into it slightly. There's a hint of teeth and Jensen quickly reaches down to pet Harley. "Hey, hey. Careful, boy," he almost whimpers. "Lick carefully like, oh yeah, yeah there you go... Such a good... boy." He lets himself go for a bit, moans like a whore that just got the best dicking in her life, and then he pushes the dog away.

"Eat my ass," he commands, albeit a little shaky. "Lick me, go on." He pushes Harley down and behind him and the dog protests for a second before he sniffs his way back to where Jensen wants him. He doesn't need to be asked twice and starts lapping at Jensen's hole immediately, like it's a treat and it's all his. 

Jensen lowers his chest to the mattress, spreads his legs as wide as he can and just enjoys it. He forces himself to not touch so that it'll last longer. It goes on for quiet a while before the feeling suddenly disappear and all Jensen feels is cold air where the tongue once was. "Wh-" he starts and glances back, only to see a dark-red, long dog cock, poking out of his sheath, and Jensen panics slightly when he realizes what's going to happen. "Oh, Harley," he whispers, and then the dog jumps up, paws wrapping around Jensen's hips, nails scratching his thighs, and he should stop this (again), but something keeps him from doing so.

Harley starts jabbing his hips forward, doggy dick poking into the back of Jensen's thighs and in between them, rubbing against his balls. It takes a while and Jensen thinks maybe nothing is gonna happen, and lets himself enjoy being pretend-fucked by a dog, in every fucked up way he can enjoy it, when all of a sudden the dick slides home and Jensen screams. The scream is a mix of surprise, regret, pain and all the other feelings he's feeling at the moment. He wasn't prepared, and while the rim job helped prepare him a bit it's not nearly enough and every violent thrust in and out makes Jensen wince and curl his hands into fists.

Harley fucks him like Jensen is his bitch, and when he suddenly finds Jensen's prostate and jabs at it with every single thrust, Jensen starts acting like it.

He moans, rests his chest back down on the mattress and takes it.

"Fuck me, fuck me," he moans into the pillow, like somehow Harley is supposed to understand. Like it's a man fucking him and he can beg for whatever he wants. The amount of filth that comes out of him surprises even him, but he figures it's the whole, fucked up situation, and there's no one there to judge him, not on his dirty talk and begging, and not on his choice of sex partner. 

"Oh yeah boy, good boy, come on, fuck me like you mean it," he pants, and reaches back to spread himself open as wide as he can. The dog pants and drools onto Jensen's back, and then he feels something growing inside him.

"Oh fuck, that's your knot," he states, and he arches his back a bit. "Fuck yeah, you gonna tie with me?" he moans, pushing back onto the growing knot. "Gonna fill me up with your come?" 

The dog fucks him as hard as it can before the knot is too big and he can't move. When Jensen feels the dog come inside of him, he quickly wraps his hand around himself and comes in a few pulls. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday evening, there's a knock on the door, and Jensen's almost sad to see that it's Jared on the other side. Harley runs up to his owner and Jared laughs as he's being licked at. Jensen forces himself to not think about where that tongue has been, and smiles at Jared as he stands up.

"You guys been good?"

Jensen glances down at Harley and nods. "Oh, we're best buds." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have betas, so any and all errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope it was worth your time!


End file.
